


My safe place

by alexakeler34



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexakeler34/pseuds/alexakeler34
Summary: Lena felt lost, but she knows that her stranger would always look after her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 5





	My safe place

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want part two

Lena felt miserable , she did not understand how she had believed in people again and they always ended up hurting her . On the one hand, we have Kara the friend I always wanted to have, since her old friends were relationships for convenience, but with Kara it was not like that , or at least it was what I thought. Lena felt overwhelmed after arguing with Lex , but didn't give her the pleasure of seeing her cry, then kara with her idifference When she went to look for her apartment, Lena felt that she needed to get out of her reality a little and called the only person who would help her .

Lena: I need to see you, I just need to talk and forget about everything.

Stranger: you know where to find me, come to me!

Lena smiled when she saw the message , she knows that she can always count on her stranger, although they never had more than one leaking kiss, she knows that she loves her.

\- Lena arrives in metropolis and arrives at her stranger's house-

Lena is standing in front of a spectacular home with many very animalistic windows, cold and swears his strange what makes purpose . Wait 5min and finally they open the door for you.

\- Hey !!!, I miss you when you wrote to me, last time you called me sexy selfish .

Lena looks and can only watch as his face lit up on seeing it, I keep hearing his words, just go in camera slow as smiles , nods, as the wind plays with her hair, God is so beautiful ...

\- LENAA !! YOU HEAR ME , or you will continue to eat me with your eyes.

'M so so sorry Sam , I do not see much to forget that is felt .

Lena embraces sam and sam does not let her escape, enter the house, Sam tells him that Ruby is with her friend and wants to see it tomorrow, suppose i endo stay several days .

They sit on the sofa , very close to each other, Sam between his fingers with Lena's . She looks at her, Sam knows they weren't on the best terms , but that's a long story,

-Sam, what do you do ? Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

-It is not obvious, giving you support and I know that you think I was selfish or that I never loved you enough, but I love you Lena and as long as I live, nothing and nobody will prevent me from being close to you, and if you did not feel the same you would not be at my house Luthor .

Lena can not help but feel outraged but loved, Sam always carries a weight in his emotions, but when Lena finally went out with James, the flirtatious game they had was broken and more when Sam confessed his feelings in front of James. Those were horrible days , then Reign arrived and Sam had to leave the national city. Lena always wanted to have a relationship with Sam, but she was always afraid of what the press would say , Ruby and her super friends.

\- You know that everything happened because of fears and insecurities, not due to lack of desire or affection. And if I feel safe with you, I feel at peace. What I have never felt with someone, because when you look at me strange, I feel that my world stops, I feel that everything will be fine, because when he holds me you want you to fuck me all night . But what do I do with my fears tell me Sam what I do.

Sam reflects with his words, when Lena bought the company where she worked, and saw her at her desk working for something that was lost, she approached and said hello, since then she always says so when she wants to be affectionate. Sam loves her, but I don't want the girl to just be his lover or something temporary, Sam knows that if he plays his cards well, he will have the Luthor for his whole life.

-Good! Tell me what happened?

-the same, Lex I lied , took advantage of me, telling the s lies I needed to hear , nothing a bit of the same, do you have alcohol?

Mmmm alcohol and wounded luthor don't mix, but hey.

\- Yes, do I have tequila?

\- You know I hate tequila, it makes me very hot.

And what's the problem ?, p ou can get drunk and have a good night with me. I 'm dying to have Lena in my arms, but never drunk , but as I know it wo n't make her upset.

Lena reflects on her words and gets up and sits hanging on Sam

\- Well I don't want tequila, but if I want sex and forget everything, make me yours?

I put my hands on S am neck and put my face on his neck and start kissing him

POV SAM

God I don't think so I have Lena on my lap and kissing my neck, ok gay panic present !!

-Lena, Lena, Lena. Stop.

Lena looks confused me and gives me a kiss for a moment that does not happen, I just feel those lips I've wanted since I saw Miss Luthor on television , the grab of hair and deepened the kiss is a kiss needy, hard full of passion , but I stop .

Wait Lena, these sure this is me ?, likes you , I I thyself leprechaun Lena has always been me as c on being your friend a long time, but I've always wanted to have a relationship with you and if and if only sex, I will have to pass Lena, because I prefer to continue in the shade than to leave me alone because we screwed.

I wasn't even breathing, Lena was looking at me, exploring my gaze, until she got up, and I feared the worst.

\- Samanta do you know why I kept you once I bought the company?

I deny

-I saw you in that chair fighting to recover something that was not worth it, I always thought that I was the only one who would fight until the end for something, even if it sinks, that's why I always believe in Lex , he is a damn, but I always think that I will recover my brother who took care of my alcoholic father , because I always hope to fight for what is lost . You know when I sat down I thought I was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but my last relationship with a woman was so haunted that I preferred to leave that hidden, then we became close. We had this flirtatious joke, but we never faced it, I love Ruby as if she were mine and the worst thing is that I think it was the most she suffered when I went out with James, but at that time the press began to eat me alive and I didn't know what to do, I went through the easy door .

\- But I always regretted Sam , when he touched me I felt that I was being unfaithful to you, I want this with you Sam , and if I am here it is because you give me the security I need, it will always be fine with you.

Lena gets closer to Sam gets down to his height

-I want to be happy and I think I will do it with you

Lena takes the hands of Sam

-kiss Me

I kiss Lena as if my life depended on her, she is everything I always wanted.

_ Lena I also want to be with you, I know you went through a lot, but I must tell you something.

Venia the confunci or n in the eyes of Lena but should tell you something that only Ruby knows.

-Lena vera, what I will tell you may change the way you see me, but I must be honest with you.

-I I always eme have felt attracted by women, but my parents never so approved , to leave them I became a girlfriend of the father of Ruby in high school, but never loved him, was a courtship to save appearances , I went with girls and no one found out, one night my parents heard the rumor that he was dating women, but he told them it was a lie, so one day I decided to sleep with him, since everyone told me that he would take me off if he fucked with a man, when I was going to do it, I did n't want to, I couldn't stand him kissing me, then he was stronger, when I finished I felt so dirty, I ran from his house, months later I found out that I was pregnant, the gossip ended but I had another problem , apart from being a young mom, I hated my body, I could not bear the idea of continuing like this , I Lena, I have always wanted to be more a boy than a girl.

Sam was nervous and tearful, Lena listened intently

-When Ruby was born she stole my heart , I finished school, I started studying and working in the company you bought, when Ruby turned 2 years old, I went to a clinic and I couldn't stand the idea of being so woman, that's why I decided to do the ma s important for me to change my body genital, but not apparently physically by Ruby, I still have to LiDE ar stigma and prejudice that exists with the community LGBT , but the reality is that for 13 years I am the happiest person in the world I feel better about myself, if this is an inconvenience I will understand .

Lena was surprised, I would say confused and she takes her hand to my crotch, it surprises me, I have only had few sexual partners and I have not been with someone for more than 5 years. I feel a little invaded and Lena speak;

\- Can I, can I see it? 

-ok this was not what I expected? I was confused

-Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with this Sam I want to be with you for what you are, not for what is between your legs, but as a scientist I die of curiosity.

POV Lena

I was surprised by everything Sam had to live , but the reality does not matter to me what was between her legs, God I only want her, but I was dying of curiosity to see what she had hidden.

-May l?

Sam nods

I put my hands on the button of his pants, Sam gets up and his pants fall, I see his shorts, and I see something peeking out from under his shorts and I see a big bar of perfect meat, white and pink, the water is running Mouth, I lick my lips, I want to touch it and experiment, I start stealing it from top to bottom, and see how it hardens Sam moans softly.

God is beautiful , I have to use both hands to be able to cover everything ...

-Sam will all this fit me?

-I will do it, you will see.

I can't help it and I put it in my mouth, I hear Sam moan, God is delicious, I feel all meat in my mouth is so hard, so hot, I start to lick and drool him, Sam takes my hair and starts to fuck my mouth. Heaven this makes me so hot.

I take it out of my mouth and look into her eyes

-Sam make me yours!


End file.
